There are many applications in which it is desirable to alter an input signal to provide at least one additional signal that is offset in phase from the input signal by a predetermined amount. Two examples of such applications include a quadrature modulator and a phase rotator. Using the example of a quadrature modulator, two phases of the input signal are generated and are ideally separated in phase by as close to 90 degrees as possible. Other applications require input signals separated in phase by other amounts. One problem in generating signals that are separated in phase by a precise amount is that variables such as component tolerance, noise, and other variables in current circuitry prevent the signals from being separated in phase by the desired amount.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a phase generator that overcomes these shortcomings.